


Smooch-tober

by Lalinbri111



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Smooch, fluff?, nape kiss, probs ooc ngl I tried though, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Fics that are in relation to smooch-tober! Might not do them all, but the ones I do will be posted here!Chapter 1: BokuAka #8 Kiss on the nape





	Smooch-tober

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, doing some pieces of writing to do with smooch-tober! I'm going to do as many as I can!
> 
>  
> 
> This one is for Ness!!! 
> 
> I love you lots Ness and I know it's not a lot but I hope you love it <3

Koutarou has always been affectionate.

That had never been a secret to Keiji, even before they had become a couple Keiji had been well aware of the fact that Kou was very hands on with his displays of affection. It was almost as if words could never quite contain the extent of emotion Kou felt at any time.

Words were good, but actions spoke more because they made those words real. 

Why just talk about how much you loved something when you could show that love? 

One of Kou's favorite things to do was to sneak up on Keiji and wrap his arms around his waist. Pulling Keiji in close Kou would lean over the shorter boy almost protectively, before pulling back to press his lips softly agaisnt the nape of his boyfriend's neck. 

Everytime Kou did this it still sent shivers down Keiji's spine and it warmed his heart more than he would ever admit. 

He never felt more loved and cared for than in those moments when Kou held him, arms tight because while he knew Keiji was precious he also knew the black haired beauty was stronger than he looked. 

Never did Kou doubt that strength, even when he kissed Keiji ever so gently, almost as if he's break. His hands were warm and heavy as they gently held Keiji's hips, thumbs rubbing his skin softly whenever his shirt rode up. The shorter boy would automatically tilt his head to give the elder better access to his neck.

Gentle kisses would continue to trail from nape to hairline, dark locks tickling Kou's face as he went back again and again. Keiji slowly began to relax more and more, finding himself to be like puddy as he leaned back into Kou warm and happy. 

He could feel when Kou would smile, happy that his boyfriend was happy. 

"Love you," he'd murmer, raining more kisses on the sensitive skin enjoying the tiny shivers that came with the kisses his golden eyes sparkling.

Keiji would look back at him, a small smile he reserved for his boyfriend as he mummered the words back before leaning in for a kiss. 

Nothing was better than kisses from Koutarou Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you want to request something feel free to comment on here or this tweet (sorry don't know how to link yet XD):
> 
> https://twitter.com/BrianaMarg/status/1048105274668531712


End file.
